


swear it to me

by tamerofdarkstars



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth is Tired, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Nebulous post-time skip setting, mild angst courtesy of sylvain "if i smile hard enough no one will see my sad" gautier, that's it that's the fic, they make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamerofdarkstars/pseuds/tamerofdarkstars
Summary: Sylvain shrugged. “What good is dying together if I do not get to live out my years with you by my side first? Seems a rather empty idea, dying together when we’ve no guarantee that we will even remain friends in life after our duties have driven us apart.”





	swear it to me

**Author's Note:**

> so i have not yet played the blue lions route. however, i did steal the triumvirate of ingrid felix and sylvain for my black eagles playthrough and oh boy. oh boy do i love those three idiots. every single one of their supports was an absolute delight.

“So what about her?”

“No.”

Sylvain threw up his hands in defeat. “Felix, you didn’t even look! What is wrong with her? She’s quite beautiful.”

Felix scowled even harder, hunching his shoulders and hurrying across the courtyard as if he could leave Sylvain behind if he only walked a little faster. “Then you go flirt with her. I am going to get some lunch.”

Sylvain sighed, fully aware he was verging now on over-dramatic. “That is the third girl I have pointed out that you have not even deigned to look at in the last fifteen minutes. You know, I am beginning to think that you want no part of this.”

“Correct,” Felix said flatly. They stepped upwards out of the courtyard into the empty corridor bridging the gap between the classrooms and the dining hall.

Sylvain frowned, stepping in front of Felix, grinding his friend’s forward motion to a halt with a soft hand on the center of his chest. He could feel Felix’s heart thumping beneath his fingers and even that restless thumping felt irritated with him. “Why not? I am only thinking of your happiness, Felix. If our noble statuses will force us to marry regardless, should we at least not attempt to marry someone beautiful?”

If the words came out a bit bitter, Felix did not seem to notice. Instead, he merely glowered in Sylvain’s direction. “I have no intention of marrying. Get out of my way.”

“No intention?” Sylvain asked, aghast. “But how do you intend to avoid it?”

Felix shrugged. “I just won’t do it. Easy. There’s more important things going on right now anyway. Now will you please move? I want to eat sometime today.”

Sylvain would not be swayed so easily. Surely Felix could not be serious. Sure, it wasn’t as though Sylvain _wanted_ Felix to leave him behind and vanish into Fraldarius territory with a sweet-tempered little wife… in fact, the thought put a sour taste in his mouth, turning his stomach in on itself uncomfortably.

But surely Felix did not expect to be able to avoid the responsibility forever. Even with the war tearing the land apart as it was, they were still nobility and like it or not, nobility came with burdens to bare.

“We should at least find you a girl as a backup plan,” Sylvain said and Felix’s eyebrow twitched, a sure sign that he was getting truly frustrated.

“I am not interested in a backup plan girl,” Felix growled and Sylvain raised a hand.

“I know, I know, you do not intend on marrying--” he began but Felix interrupted him.

“Sylvain! Would you leave it alone already? I am not interested in girls!”

There was a beat of surprised silence as Felix realized exactly the sentence that had just left his mouth.

“I am not interesting in flirting with girls,” he corrected, a bit lamely. Color was blooming on his neck in blotchy patches and Sylvain stared at him, at his best and dearest friend and felt something very small flutter weakly against his rib cage.

“All this time and it was the girls themselves that were the problem!” He shook his head in mock-sorrow, trying to pretend like the alignment of his world hadn’t just shifted. Like a beam of light had not just broken through the clouds.

Felix for his part looked as though he would dearly love to be anywhere else on the continent than the spot in which he was currently standing.

“It’s fine, Sylvain. Leave it.”

Sylvain shook his head. “No, I-- I owe you an apology. I have not been properly performing my duties as your best friend--”

“Ingrid is my best friend.”

Sylvain gasped, clutching his chest. “Ingrid? Felix! You wound me.”

A ghost of a grin flickered around Felix’s lips and the tension melted just a bit from his shoulders. “Idiot. Come on. Let’s get some food.”

He moved to step around Sylvain into the dining hall and that could have and should have been the end of it.

But Sylvain couldn’t let him go, not just yet. Of course he knew that Felix loved him. Felix let so few people into his heart that Sylvain reverently treasured the place he’d already been given. It seemed so greedy to think of wanting more, but…

He reached for him, catching his wrist and Felix groaned.

“Sylvain, I want to eat sometime before the sun sets.”

“Wait. You must at least tell me your preferences first,” Sylvain said. He could feel Felix’s pulse fluttering beneath his fingertips, running as it always did on the high side. It nearly matched his own, the way his heart seemed to be leaping into his throat. “So I may start hunting in earnest. Tall? Short? Rugged? I suppose if it’s pretty boys you prefer, Lorenz is certainly fair, but you would have to pardon his hideous personality first.”

Something strange crossed Felix’s face then, a flash of frustration so swift that Sylvain might have missed it, had he not known Felix since birth.

The thin tendrils of hope that had begun to poke tender green shoots up from the mud caked around his heart wilted as something obvious occurred to him.

Ah. Of course. Foolish of him, to have not even considered it.

“Unless there is already someone who has caught your eye...” he said slowly and felt his stomach plummet as Felix’s jaw tightened minutely. “Who?”

“Leave it,” Felix said.

“Felix, who?”

“I said leave it alone!” Felix snapped. He yanked his wrist from Sylvain’s grasp, but Sylvain merely stepped in front of him, reaching instead for his shoulder. Felix moved in a flash, years of training taking over and he grabbed Sylvain’s arm. In seconds Sylvain found himself thrown back against the wall, the cool stones bleeding into his back as a blazing warmth pressed itself all down his front, Felix’s expression twisted into a snarl, both fists curled into Sylvain’s shirt.

Sylvain stared helplessly down at him, heartbeat racing. “I did not know I was that close to losing you, is all,” he whispered and Felix’s expression slipped from fury into surprise.

“Lose me?” he asked, bewildered. His grip loosened, just a bit.

“You will marry. I will marry. We cannot...” Sylvain broke off, frustrated. He had not intended to speak aloud this particular fear that had been recently darkening his heart, but apparently it was going to be spoken anyway. “We promised each other as children to die together, right? Well, I have been thinking about that lately and I have come to wish we made a different promise.”

“What kind of promise?”

Sylvain shrugged. “What good is dying together if I do not get to live out my years with you by my side first? Seems a rather empty idea, dying together when we’ve no guarantee that we will even remain friends in life after our duties have driven us apart.”

Sylvain could hear the bitterness in his own voice now, unmasked and bared to Felix in all its ugliness. But he could just see the future stretched out before him, empty days spilling into emptier weeks, roped into a loveless arranged marriage and passing his days roaming an empty, chilly fortress as he slowly lost touch with his friends. With Felix.

Felix stared at him for several long seconds. “You,” he said, voice low and hoarse, “are an idiot.”

Sylvain frowned. “Would you stop with the insults? I am merely trying to explain--”

He cut off abruptly, words piling up on each other behind his lips as Felix went up on his toes and unceremoniously yanked him down into a hard kiss.

A kiss. A _kiss_, Felix was kissing him and it was all at once everything every empty kiss with every single one of those girls had been missing. Felix kissed him firmly, fiercely, the hard lines of his body pressing Sylvain back against the stone wall, and Sylvain’s body erupted at once with electricity, hot sparks licking down his arms and pooling heat in his chest, his face, the tips of his fingers, deep in his stomach.

His hands flew to cradle Felix’s face, curving against his jaw and he kissed him back, surging into it because this, _this_ was what he’d been missing. This is what he’d been searching for on all those dates. Goddess help him, it had been Felix all along.

Felix nipped at his lower lip and Sylvain made a strangled noise that reverberated between them, a noise that had Felix groaning softly in response, low in the back of his throat. Sylvain clutched at him, trying in vain to drag him even closer, closer still, to touch as much of Felix as he could reach, tracing trembling fingers against hard muscle, tense with the rush of adrenaline. He broke the kiss just long enough to suck in a breath before licking his way back into Felix’s mouth.

He did not give a damn about the Monastery, the war, any of it. Nothing mattered with Felix in his arms. Nothing at all mattered as long as he got to--

“Can you two maybe do that in your room? It does have a door. With a lock.”

It was like being doused with ice cold water. Felix lurched backwards with a gasp and Sylvain gazed helplessly down at him, at the color burning in his cheeks, the pretty pink of his lips.

Just behind Felix, Byleth looked tired. “Not that I am not delighted for the pair of you, but again. Rooms. With locks.”

“Sorry, Professor,” Sylvain said, voice cracking on the apology. He did not take his eyes from Felix, who looked torn between kissing him and murdering him. It was a look, Sylvain was startled to realize, that he recognized. A look Felix gave him often. Goddess, how long had they been teetering on this edge?

“Come on,” Felix muttered, grabbing Sylvain’s wrist and dragging him away from the dining hall door. Byleth watched them go for a long moment before turning away and letting them escape.

Sylvain blinked, heartbeat throbbing in his ears as Felix pulled him across the lawn. “I thought you wanted to eat?”

“I am not going in there with the Professor sitting two tables behind me having just watched me press you into the wall like that,” Felix grumbled and Sylvain’s lips twitched, a wide smile spreading across his face completely of its own accord.

“Saints, Felix, you kissed me.”

“Shut _up_,” Felix snapped, but he shifted, just a bit, changing his grip from Sylvain’s wrist to his hand. Sylvain clutched it tightly, interlacing their fingers.

“In case it wasn’t clear,” he said, stomach clenching with nerves. “I did kiss you back.”

Felix snorted. “I actually did notice that.”

“I would really like to kiss you again.”

“That is the plan.”

Sylvain frowned. “Felix, are you certain--”

Felix skidded to a halt then, turning around so quickly that Sylvain nearly stumbled into him.

“Listen. It’s always been you, ok? Always. Just… stop asking such stupid questions. Of course I’m sure.”

Sylvain stared at him for a long stunned moment, barely able to breathe, before he surged forward again and caught Felix’s lips in a kiss, cradling his face as he kissed him once, twice, three times, peppering tiny kisses on his cheeks, forehead, the tip of his nose.

“Ok, ok, Sylvain, come on--” Felix grunted, batting at his shoulder, but Sylvain just dragged him into a tight hug, pulling him into his chest and holding him as close as he could.

Felix’s shoulders slumped and he wrapped his arms around Sylvain’s middle.

“Stay with me,” Sylvain begged, squeezing his eyes shut as he pressed his face into Felix’s hair. “Please.”

“I’m not going anywhere, you enormous idiot,” Felix mumbled into his shirt, his grip tightening. “We made a promise.”

Sylvain choked out a laugh. “We sure did. Let’s just… make another one, right now, and promise we’ll spend some time living first. Deal?”

Felix snorted. “Deal.”


End file.
